


Wishing On A Star

by brokenhighways



Series: AUgust 2020 [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Djinni & Genies, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: The one where Zero’s career is in the toilet and Jude’s his genie in a bottle.
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Series: AUgust 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860907
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45
Collections: AUgust 2020, Zude





	Wishing On A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AUgust 2020.

When Zero landed in Los Angeles, he didn’t think things would go down like this. There was his ill-fated relationship with Jelena Howard, a brawl with his teammates Terrence and Derek, and worst of all? His stylist fucked up and he ended up with a _pink_ streak in his hair. 

Things have calmed down now, but his only company is the genie he found locked away in the attic of the house he purchased. 

He still has the dent on his head from when he dropped the lamp and  _ Jude _ , popped out of nowhere, scaring him so badly he whacked his head on the low ceiling. It turns out Jude’s not even  _ human _ . 

He’s a freaking genie with three magical wishes, like something out of a fucking fairytale. 

Of course, Zero’s a cynic and he sarcastically wishes for  _ lightning speed _ , regretting it instantly when he almost wipes out half of Los Angeles midway through a game. 

“You’re trying to ruin my life,” Zero says to Jude when he gets home. “Admit it. Was it because I made that ‘ _ rub me the right way _ ’ joke?”

Zero squints to make out Jude’s expression, but he’s sure he’s frowning. 

It’s  _ all _ he does.

“I’m not trying to ruin anything,” Jude says. “Your life just sucks.”

“You know, you’re kinda sassy for someone who’s trapped in a jar.”

“It's a lamp,” Jude points out. “And you’re kind of cocky for someone who  _ almost _ cost his team the Championship.”

“How was that my fault? I wished for lightning speed. Y’know, pace up and down the court. Not for me to send Derek Roman to hospital with the mother of all electric shocks.”

Jude shrugs nonchalantly like he doesn’t care that his wish almost killed a bunch of people. “I keep telling you  _ wording _ is everything.”

Zero jabs a finger in the direction of the lamp, ignoring how  _ ridiculous _ this is. “Keep this up and I’m not going to lose my last wish to free you.”

Jude adjusts his silky tie, suddenly disappearing from the lamp and appearing on Zero’s couch. He’s wearing one of the drab suits he’s always in, and Zero wishes he was  _ human _ so he can buy Jude something that fits properly. 

“You’re not going to free me, the same way all the others didn’t,” Jude says as-matter-of-factly. 

“Of course I will.”

“Whatever,” Jude says. “Anyway, I thought you were a hotshot basketball player. Where are the girls? The jacuzzi? The obnoxiously loud music? Where’s the after-party?”

Zero rubs the back of his neck, not wanting to admit that he’s never invited to those things. Not since he dated Jelena Howard and she dumped him in spectacular fashion to get back with Terrence Wall. 

“I’m not exactly Mr. Popular, Jude.”

Jude’s eyes brighten. “Do you  _ want _ to be?”

+

Zero's regrets wishing for his teammates to get along with him because quite frankly,  _ fuck them _ , but Jude refuses to let him claim his wish back. 

There's no real change until he gets to the team breakfast fifteen minutes late to find that most of the food’s gone. 

He’s polishing an apple with his sleeve when Derek Roman beckons him over. 

Derek  _ smiles _ at him, which is so weird all he can do is stare back. 

"Hey, Zero, I've got an extra Danish if you want it."

"Do you want  _ me  _ to have it?" Zero asks, checking behind him to make sure Derek isn’t addressing his shadow. 

"It's yours, man."

Derek hands the plate to him and Zero blinks at him, accepting it because it smells too good to pass up. 

He's about to tuck into said Danish when Jelena appears by his side. Zero purses his lips and waits for her insults, hoping he’s sharp enough to make good comebacks. 

Instead, Jelena clears her throat and says, "I'd like to apologize for using you to get Terrence back. It wasn't personal, you just made it painfully easy. I am sorry, though."

"Uh, thanks?" Zero watches her go, mouthing ‘ _ what the fuck? _ ’ to himself. He’s  _ officially  _ concerned about the hoodoo Jude’s clearly put on these people. 

Another play, Johnson, walks by and pats his shoulder. "Hey, Zero, wanna play racquetball later?"

_ What the fuck is racquetball _ ?

"Sure,” he says. “Text me the deets."

“Bet,” Johnson says, dropping into the vacant seat next to Zero when Pete calls for silence. 

“We’ve played one helluva season, guys. Terence - you’ve been our rock as usual. Derek? Well, you’re the heart of the team. And Zero?”

Zero looks up from his phone, surprised Pete’s mentioning him at all. He hasn’t set the world alight since he joined. Quite the opposite. 

“Zero, I’ve been impressed with your form. It can’t be easy. Coming from a winning team to L.A., but you’re doing it well. Good job, buddy!”

Before Zero can process what's happening, Pete invites everyone to give him a standing ovation. 

+

“How did it feel?” Jude asks. “Being Mr. Popular?”

“Pretty damn good,” Zero says. “....but fucking  _ exhausting _ . It was easier when they hated me.”

“That can be arranged,” Jude says dryly like he thinks Zero’s an idiot. 

“Relax, Jude - I need them to like me for  _ one _ more game,” Zero says. 

It’s Game 7 of the Championship, and Zero won’t be happy without a win. The imperfectness of the season goes away with a win and it’s  _ all  _ he wants. 

"I've been watching your games and I think I have some insight," Jude says, before launching into an impressive diatribe on statistics and percentages on both teams. Zero considers asking how Jude managed to watch the games when he’s not even human, but he decides against it. 

It doesn’t matter - not when Jude knows how to read the game so well. 

By the time he's done, Zero's written down a fair amount of it on a yellow legal pad, complete with fully annotated diagrams. 

"Jude this is  _ amazing _ . I can't wait to show Pete this. If we tweak a few tactics, we’ll secure the championship  _ easily _ .”

"Huh. I thought you'd have gone for the glory on your own."

Jude’s  _ right _ . 

The old Zero would have used the information for his own gain, but...being liked by his teammates is actually kind of nice. 

Being in a  _ team _ is nice.

"Look, I wouldn't have had to use that wish if I made an effort. So, I'm going to make an effort now that they like me enough not to tell me to go fuck myself."

Jude is visibly amused. "You're absolutely terrible."

"Says the person who's enabling me,” Zero says. “Aren’t genies supposed to be  _ supportive _ ?”

“You’re mistaking me for your fairy godmother who I’m assuming you either slept with or scared off somehow.”

Zero narrows his eyes. “ _ Dude _ .”

"What's it like being a huge star?" Jude changes the subject and Zero is entranced by the wonder in his eyes. “Playing in front of all those people? The atmosphere?”

“It’s amazing, Jude, like this  _ high _ I can’t get enough off. Win or lose, each game is exhilarating, hearing the fans chant my name, the passion that comes with a bad call. Basketball is my  _ life _ and the only thing better would be…”

“What?” Jude says when Zero trails off. 

“...having someone to share it with.”

There’s a beat and Jude’s gone instantly, disappearing back into the lamp the way he does when their conversations get  _ deep _ . 

There’s only one thing Zero can do. 

“I wish for you to be  _ free _ . For you to come and watch the game and...maybe hang out with me afterward. I wish for you to be free.”

The lamp explodes, shattering into a million, little pieces, leaving Zero dazed and staring at a plume of smoke where Jude sat a few seconds ago. 

“Zero.”

He turns to find a rumpled looking Jude in the doorway, staring at his hands like he can’t believe what’s happening. 

“What did you do?” 

Zero grins, joy swooping in his stomach. “I set you free. So you can come to the game.”

“Why?” Jude asks. “Why would you give up your last wish?”

“The only person who cares about me is  _ you _ , Jude. You don’t have to stay with me or whatever, but...you helped me with the game. I just kept my end of the deal.”

“Thank you,” Jude says, holding Zero’s gaze for a long moment. “And I’d love to come to the game. Hopefully, you don’t  _ almost _ kill anyone this time.”

“For the last time, that was  _ your _ fault.”

+

Later when Zero shoots the winning basket, he seeks Jude out and winks at him, looking forward to their celebrations and what he knows is going to be a fruitful relationship. 


End file.
